Friends and Valentines
by Saylahvie
Summary: Harry was the only one who'd ever made her feel special on the rubbish holiday that was Valentine's Day. Fluffy smut written for the Harmony Shag-a-thon fest.


**Disclaimer: **

This piece was written for the Harmony Shag-a-thon hosted by the facebook group Harmony and Co. All cannon characters, plots, situations, and dialouge from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work. Un-betaed, all mistakes are my own.

**A/N: **If you read any of my other WIPs, youll have realized I've hit something of a block with my writing. I entered this fest (that I definitely recommend checking out) to help clear that out and it has! I won't make any promises but I'm hopeful that I'll be up and writing again soon.

/

**Valentine's Day 1992 Hogwarts Great Hall**

Hermione Granger had never been given a Valentine's Day card.

Well, that wasn't quite true. She'd recieved sugar free lollies from her parents and a little red heart card from her grandmother each year. And on one occasion, her piano teacher had sent her a recital reminder inside of a sparkly pink card.

So perhaps she couldn't say she'd never gotten one, but certainly never more than those. Never like the rest of the children in class. Every year, she would meticulously make each classmate a personal valentine. And every year, she would leave class with an empty card box and a dent in her heart.

By now she was quite used to it, and didn't bother to look up when the owls flooded the great hall laden with flowers and trinkets. Didn't they know that finals were in just a few short months? Who had time to be distracted by such a commercial holiday when there was studying to be done? Not Hermione Jean Granger, that's for sure.

She was so intent on ignoring this frivolousness in fact that the owl in front of her had to nip her finger before she realized it was waiting on her.

"Ouch!" She said with a glare at the offending animal. "That's quite rude you know. There are better ways of getting someones attention, and anyway you must have the wrong person." When the bird continued to stare at her and stuck it's leg out again, she prepared to shoo it off until Ron spoke up.

"Oh just go on and take it Mione, it won't leave until you do."

She turned her glare on him then. "If I have to tell you not to call me that ridiculous name one more time Ronald, I'll get Seamus to singe all of your hair off."

He gulped a bit and returned to his food as she opened the envelope and removed the card. If anything, she could figure out who it was meant for and deliver it to them later. May as well play the bloody owl on the nonsense holiday.

To her surprise, the card was not pink or red or sparkly, nor was it a heart or a rose or - Merlin forbid - a trumped up baby with a bloody bow and arrow. No, instead it was a rich brown color that seemed to swirl like stained wood. It was meant to be an old bookshelf, she realized, stuffeded to bursting with books save for a clear spot where a book had been removed.

The missing book was nestled safely in a pair of crudely drawn arms on the back of the card, next to a simple phrase.

Friends are like books in the library of life.

There are plenty of tales, but some we hold dearer to our hearts than others.

You are my favorite story.

Hastily scrawled underneath that in a familiar scratchy hand was simply

To: Hermione

From: Harry

Happy Valentine's Day

She wouldn't tell him that it was the first card she ever recieved from a friend, and she definitely wouldn't tell him she cried about it later that night. She just threw her arms around the boy, laughing when his ears went pink even as he pecked her cheek. It was such a small gesture really. But to Hermione, it meant the world. She truly did have friends. Even if Ron was a lazy loudmouth and Harry had no regard for the rules. They were hers.

**Valentine's Day 1993 Hogwarts Library**

Being 13 wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Her mother had gone on and on about how she was a woman now and how grownup she was getting, blah blah blah. Honestly the only thing she felt was achy and grouchy.

Her cycle had started over the Christmas hols which should have meant her little monthly pest wasn't due for at least another week but in true Granger fashion, it showed up early. Hermione wasn't squeamish about blood, nor did she find menstruation anything to be embarrassed or ashamed of, but Merlin the state of her sheets!

It seemed only fitting to her that this bloody holiday took a literal turn. She was in no mood to deal with doe eyed twits mooning over love notes thank you very much. The library would be her refuge. If she was lucky, one of these books would have a solution to her irregularity. Her mum had told her there were birth control pills she could take to get herself on track but that she was so young there was really no need. These things sort themselves out, just give it time. Bollocks to that. She was a witch, surely something could be done.

Sadly, she had gotten nowhere with her research two hours later when she heard someone walk up and plop down in the next chair. Only two people were brave enough to disturb her studying and seeing as how she'd bitten Ron's head off earlier, she knew it was her other best friend.

"Girls are mental, Hermione. Please save me."

She snorted. The whole of wizarding Britain looked at harry like some sort of savior but here he was, the Boy Who Lived hiding from valentines in the library. "Has it skipped your notice that I am a girl, Harry?"

"Course not," he said with a small, indignant scrunch of his nose. "But you're not a love struck lunatic trying to cover me in love dust."

"Poor Harry, your adoring fans must be such a burden," she teased. Hermione knew how uncomfortable all the attention made him but she couldn't resist a little poking. "I'm afraid you'll have to deal with one more token though."

Hermione dug around in her overstuffed bag until she found the burgundy envelope with Harry's name on it. She had sworn off making valentines after her last year in muggle primary, but for Harry she could make an exception. Besides, it was only fair wasn't it?

Her heart warmed at the happy grin on his face as he read the simple, snitch shaped card. "This is wicked, you didn't have to do this." He was still a bit new at accepting gifts, something that still made her loathe his muggle relatives, but he clearly wasn't letting go of the card.

"I did, actually. And you started it." She told him with a small grin of her own.

"I suppose I did," he told her as he rummaged through his pockets. "Which means it's my turn again." He handed her a small silver packet with her initials on it. Inside were several drawstring bags of herbs and leaves.

When she looked at him with a raised eyebrow and gestured to the tea, he blushed a bit around the ears. "I asked Professor Sprout about them. Theres ginger, chamomile, and raspberry leaf. They're all supposed to help with... you know..." his flush deepened as he vaguely gestured toward her abdomen.

Oh.

Oh.

Hermione was perhaps a bit embarrassed that she apparently broadcast her PMS, but mostly she was touched at the thoughtfulness of his gesture. As was apparently becoming tradition, she threw herself into Harry's arms in thanks.

Harry hugged her back, happy that he hadn't crossed a line or embarrassed his friend. His blush stayed firm though, especially when Hermione pecked his cheek like she'd done dozens of times. It just wouldn't go away.

"You, Harry Potter, are the sweetest boy I've ever known. Thank you." She didn't hide the very light mist of her eyes but to hell with it, she was hormonal right?

He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled off his weird bashful moment. "Yes well, you're my best friend. I want to help you if I can."

"Oh! Speaking of helping, I've been reading up on parselmagic..."

**Valentine's Day 1994 Shore Of The Black Lake**

Hermione wasn't crying. She wasn't. There was just something in her eye. A stray lash, probably. Yes that was definitely it. Not crying.

It wasn't as if her friends were treating her horribly or anything. She stood by reporting that broom to their Head of House. Honestly, anyone could've sent it! Why was she being shut out for caring about Harry's safety? There was a bloody mad man on the loose and he was after Harry. Did it not occur to them it could have been cursed?

But no, she was the bad guy. Even though he'd had the stupid stick back for days now, Hermione was still dealing with the "I told you so" rubbish. Granted that was mainly Ron, but still! Whatever, they could spend the day together with the broom if they wanted, see if she cared.

Once there were absolutely no more lashes in her eyes, Hermione headed back inside. The temptation was strong to see if there was any hot chocolate in the hall, but her desire to curl up and be rid of this day won out. She trudged her way up all the stairs to her common room, then again to her dorm.

She nearly missed the small paper crane situated on her pillow, nearly crushed it in her flop in fact. She unfolded it to find a simple, scratchy note:

Hermione,

I'm sorry for being a berk. Thank you for caring about me when I can't be bothered.

Happy Valentine's Day

\- Harry

Another damn eyelash fell in her eye.

Valentine's Day 1995 Dock Of The Black Lack

She was cold. So cold.

Oh right, she was wet.

But why was she wet?

"Hermoniny, can you hear me? You are okay?"

As her thoughts swam into focus, she registered the big Bulgarian draping a blanket around her and rubbing her arms to warm her up. It all clicked for her and she said, "Where's Harry, is he alright?"

Viktor gave her a small smile and said, "Da, he is fine. I am seeing him when I rescue you, he waits for all hostages to be saved."

"Who was his hostage?"

"Your red friend, the loud boy."

Well isn't that just perfect. Hermione wasn't exceptionally jealous but really. Ron had accused Harry of wanting glory and all but abandoned him until after the first task, but he's who Harry would sorely miss? Prats.

"Hermioniny, I am wanting to ask you something. Vhat are you doing this summer?"

**Valentine's Day 1996 DADA Classroom**

Dispite her own prejudice against the holiday, today truly was a vile Valentine's Day. Umbridge was making them all make paste and paint cards like primary school children. There was enough pink in the class to blind someone, and contrasted heavily with the faint metallic smell in the air left over from her detentions.

A white butterfly landed on her shoulder, small enough to not be noticed. On it was simply "HVD. H." Well, maybe she could push through whatever nonsense the rest of the day had in store.

**Valentine's Day 1997 Hogwarts Great Hall**

Sandwiched between her boys was a familiar place, but Hermione couldn't help feeling like everything was about to change.

**Valentine's Day (Probably) 1998 In The Woods**

Tired was just about the only thing she could feel.

Not physically no, they'd managed to stay relatively safe and get plenty of rest. There had also been a boon food wise in the form of a snare Harry had set. They managed to catch about 8 rabbits, a few pheasants, and one smallish boar. There had been the smallest twinge of guilt at the obvious young age, but it was immediately smothered by the need for fatty meat to stave of their malnourishment.

So their hunger was stated and their safety more or less secure for the moment, but it did nothing to alleviate the weariness that had worked it's way into their souls. How long had it been since Ron left them, two months? Three? It was probably some time in February but she couldn't be sure. She had been using her menses to keep track of time but it had stopped coming around when her body slipped into survival mode.

Almost three month then. Three months since her best friend looked in their faces and decided they weren't worth the struggle. That he'd rather not deal with it all. Maybe not in those words, but the sentiment was there all the same.

Truth was, she knew Ron didn't mean to take it that far. She knew the horcrux affected him more than it did her or Harry. But that didn't change the ache she felt when she remembered his cutting words, the accusation in his eyes when he asked her to choose.

What in Merlin's name had he expected? She had never abandoned Harry before, not matter the trials he faced, and she bloody hell wasn't about to start now. He was her best friend, more than that he was hers. Hermione couldn't tell you when she'd claimed him, possibly the minute he faced down a troll for her, but he was hers and she was his and that was that.

Apparently her brooding was more obvious than she realized because the silence was suddenly broken by the sounds of a scratchy old record playing, right before she found herself yanked up from her chair.

"Harry!" she exclaimed as he pulled her into a sudden set of twirls. She clamped down on his shoulders and did her best to just stay on her own feet. "What are you doing!"

"Having fun of course," he said with a cheeky grin that melted into a more somber one. "He'll be back, Hermione. You're allowed to be royally pissed at him of course, and to her him stupid next time you see him, but we can't keep on like this."

The tune changed to a slower tempo but Harry merely adjusted their frame and kept on dancing her around the tent. He was right, obviously, and told him as much. "It's just hard. He left us Harry, he really walked out. I can't reconcile that with the boy who taught me how to play wizards chess and calls me a nickname he knows I hate. It doesn't make sense."

"It isn't supposed to. Ron's always had a temper and that bloody locket bring out the absolute worst in us. You know it as well as I do. Let's just enjoy today, yeah? It's tradition after all."

"Tradition?"

"Course. You, me, a card, you crying and tackling me. It got a bit rocky these last few year mind you, but I'm not about to let this war take our Valentine's Day habits too."

Oh right, it was February. They were spending Valentine's day in a snow covered tent in the middle of no where, on the run from a megalomaniac who wanted them dead. Still not her worst, though.

"Ah yes, the years we don't talk about. I was so mad at you in 4th year you know. I'd only known Viktor a few months, if I was under that lake for anyone it should've been you, you great prat."

"Oi! It's not like I had a choice is it? And you seemed to know the tosser well enough to spend the summer with him, " he grumbled defensively. Oh he was just too cute.

"Jealousy? Come now Harry, it was years ago and all very innocent. You know I've always been your bookworm. It's you and me, the rest can work themselves out" she said teasingly. And it was true, she had long since come to terms with her possessiveness. It was there with Ron too, to a lesser extent. They were simply hers.

"And we can't forget last year can we? Ron snogging Lavender's face off and you so preoccupied with watching Malfoy I was half convinced you wanted to snog him too."

The song changed again to a slow number and she found herself pressed against Harry from chest to hip, his hands around her waist. One gave a light pinch in rebuke. "I'll have you know that, pretty as he may be, my tastes don't swing that way."

"No blondes?"

"Ha ha, very funny," he said in his best Snape impersonation. "No blokes, you cheeky witch. Though if we're being honest, I have always preferred brunettes." One hand snuck up to pluck at one of her frizzier than usual curls. Conditioner was a luxury they couldn't afford but at least it was clean.

There was a look on her best friends face that she didn't recognize, a subtle hunger that had nothing to do with food. "Harry?"

Slowly, almost as if not to spook her, his hand moved from her hair to lightly cup her cheek. The pad of his thumb brushed soothing circles jaw as his face moved nearer hers. "If you want me to stop, please tell me."

Stop? Not bloody likely. Hermione wasn't quite sure how they got here but every inch of her was urging her to let it happen, to take all that he would offer. Her eyes wandered the face so close to hers now that she could feel his breath. He'd always been skinny, and their food situation until recently hadn't helped, but at some point Harry had grown into a mans jaw complete with stubble. His brow always strong and held too much worry, and his somewhat windchapped lips like a question just waiting for her answer.

When she hadn't been looking, Harry had grown up. The man holding her like something so precious was something of a revelation, one that begged exploration.

"Hernione, can I kiss you?" His voice was low and sent an unfamiliar shiver through her. She nodded, but that wasn't enough. "I need to hear you say it, love."

"Kiss me, Harry."

So he did.

There were no earth shattering fireworks, no holy choirs or explosive anything. It was like finishing a confusing puzzle, when the last piece clicks in and the whole picture comes together.

Kissing Harry was as natural as breathing. As she wound her hands through his hair and deepened the kiss, eager to explore this newness, everything made sense. Her possessiveness, her comfort and ease with him, her jealousy. Harry truly was hers, in every sense of the word.

She found herself pressed against the table with hands tangled in her hair while she tried to pull him impossibly closer. Taking a bit of initiative, she hoped onto the low table and bracketed his hips with her thighs. Harry's instincts were as sharp as ever as he tugged on her waist, bringing Hermione closer to the ledge and tilting their hips together.

She broke their kiss to groan at the new sensation, leaving her neck open to the onslaught of his mouth. The sweet sting at her neck and the heat pooling between her thighs combined to make even her overactive mind focus on one thing.

More.

Releasing her hold on his hair, her hands reached to pull at the hem of his jumper. Harry followed her lead and pulled away just long enough to yank it and his shirt over his head before reattaching himself to her neck. The exposed skin was a whole new sensation all together. Hermione had seen him shirtless before obviously, but this was like finally experiencing him with the blinders off.

At his healthiest, Harry was lean finely muscled. All of the flying and trying not to die kept him lithe and it was a very good look on him. As was now, he had lost most of that definition. He was only a few pounds from being about to count the bones under his pale skin and smattering of hair. But he was still so beautiful to Hermione. To be able to freely run her hands over his bare form, to grip the soft hair at the base of his neck and relish the sounds she drew from him. It was perfect.

"More," she rapped when she started to feel over dressed. "Please, Harry. I need more." He pulled his head back and she almost laughed at the somewhat drunk look on his face. Only the heat in his gaze stayed her giggle. In fact the look made her grind down harder on him, desperate to find some relief for the ache that was steadily growing in her.

"Are you sure?"

With a growl of impatience, she slipped her wand from her pocket and with a simple vestibus habena, she was sitting on the table in nothing but her knickers. "I'm positive Harry, I'll tell you if I want to stop."

Hermione allowed herself a bit of smug satisfaction at the way Harry drank in her topless form. She wasn't a vain girl, and she knew that she was too skinny given the circumstances, but she was confident in her form. She nodded when Harry gave her a look that begged permission, and he wasted no time accepting it. He pushed her back onto the table, still cradling her hips to his, and began peppering the tops of her breasts with quick, damp kisses. In any other situation it likely would've ticked but when mixed in with the slow stimulation between her legs and the palm that was cupping her breast, it was delicious.

"Merlin, please don't stop," she groaned as he took her nipple in his mouth and laved it with his tongue. He hummed his agreement and the vibrations sent a thrill straight to her core. Her legs came up to lock around Harry's back and urge his rhythm stronger. It still wasn't enough. She felt like her skin was too tight, like she was wound near breaking. Another plea escaped her along with his name and Hermione could've sworn she her him growl his approval.

He released the nipple he had been teasing between his teeth and eased her legs down, starting in with his maddening kisses again. He spoke between each kiss, trailing down her torso and leaving no inch unkissed.

"You are so fucking beautiful, Hermione. I can't tell you how many times I've pictured you like this, naked and eager and calling my name. I never dreamed it would happen. I've loved you for so long."

Love. Oh bugger, it was clear as day wasn't it? She was in love with him. Before she could tell him that though, she felt a wet kiss placed on the gusset of her knickers. She had be so wrapped up in realizing love that she hadn't noticed him make his way to kneeling between her legs.

If he'd looked hungry before, he was ravenous now. Like the big bad wolf come to swallow her whole. It was the single most erotic thing she'd ever seen, his emerald eyes looking up at her while his mouth was on her mons. He hooked his thumbs in the edges of her knickers and simply said, "Can I...?"

"Gods yes please," she said immediately, and even eagerly lifted her hips to help him pull the garment off. He chuckled at bit but it died out as soon as her legs settled on either side of him again.

"Fuck, look at you..." he rasped out. "Fair warning, I've never done this before so you'll have to tell me what works and what doesn't."

"Neither have I," she told him honestly, "but at this point i doubt I'll need much." She was a mess of desire and affection just waiting to be pushed over the edge.

She felt a sliver of bashfulness as Harry used his thumbs to spread her open and drank her in. He started with what he had obviously gathered she liked on her tits. A small hum left her, enjoying the way he tried to find what worked best. He tried a few less than great techniques until something worked, lightly sucking on her clit while his tongue teased it in small, firm circles.

Hermione felt like someone had stuck a key in her and was slowly winding it tighter and tighter. Harry kept up his rhythm, pushing her towards her peak. She was near mindless, rocking her hips against his face and begging him for more. When he slid a finger into her and then another, pumping in time with his tongue and massaging that spongy ridge that made her see stars, she lost it. Harry had to pin her hips to the table when she came, her body going taut as wave after wave of ecstacy flooded her.

When she'd ridden the orgasm out fully, she opened her eyes to find her very smug best friend looking back. She tugged him up by the hair, eager to kiss him again.

"That was... I don't even have the words. You've always been a quick learner but holy shit."

Harry had the decency to blush a little. "Just because I've never eaten pussy before doesn't mean I didn't know the basics. You're not the only one who researches love."

She knew it was rather tame but hearing her sweet Harry use such a vulgar word turned her on even more if that was possible.

"Why Harry Potter, are you admitting to reading pornography?"

"Never. Explicit erotica however... well let's just say that in my head, you and I have had quite a lot of adventures.

Merlin that was hot. She arched her body up into him, eager to feel his cock pressed against her again, filling her. "You have too many clothes on."

"Hermione, look at me." She did, nothing the seriousness that had crept into his tone. "I'm more than happy with this if you don't want to go any farther. All you need to do is say so."

"Not on your life."

"I'm serious. I'd like nothing more than to fuck you silly but only if it's what you want. I'd hate myself if I pushed you into something you regret tomorrow."

Her hand came up to brush the hair from his brow and she gave him the sweetest kiss she knew how. Looking into his eyes, she said, "Harry. I want you, I want this with you. Nothing that happens between us could be a mistake. We have a lot of things to talk about but right now all I want is you inside me. Take me to bed."

That well and truly snapped the tether Harry had on himself. He crushed his mouth to hers, wanting to drink down every moan and hum she made. With one hand around the small of her back, he hauled her up off the table and encouraged her to wrap her legs around him. One hand was holding her arse to support her, and the finger that brushed her back entrance sent an unexpected jolt of lust through her. Oh they'd definitely be coming back to that.

He carried her through short distance to the bed and set her down. Hermione's hands went to his waist to get his trousers off. It was criminal that he was still as dressed as he was. And Merlin it was a sight to behold. She wanted to leave love bites down the fine trail of hair that lead to his cock and find out exactly what made him come apart.

"You can play later love, right now I need to feel you around me." No need to tell her twice. As he settled himself over her, she relished the feeling of the slight weight of him. It was comforting, safe. It was Harry.

She reached down to grab him, surprised at how soft the skin of his cock was given how hard he felt. He moaned as she dragged his tip through her folds, coating him in her excitement and teasing both of them like mad.

"Fucking hell, Hermione," his hissed as she played, "I'm too close as it is. I won't last if you keep this up." His voice was drenched in the same need she felt coursing through her. She placed his head at her entrance and nearly begged, "Fuck me, Harry."

That first slow surge in, neither of them could speak. Neither had ever felt as whole as they did in this moment, war and whatever else be damned. The only thing that mattered was this.

"Merlin, you're perfect." Harry managed to choke out as he started rocking into her. Hermione had been robbed of her voice but Harry was babbling enough for the both of them.

"...you feel incredible...knew it would be like this...love to so much...fuck..."

It was all too much. The sheer weight of his love was going to crush her, and she'd happily let it. Being loved by Harry meant a lot of things but to her it was the most natural thing in the world.

Harry hitched one of her legs around his waist and picked up his pace. The way he angled his hips to to constantly grind against her clit had her almost ready to come undone again. She was still very sensitive from her first orgasm and the things he was making her feel were almost too much.

"Harry," she pleaded, not even knowing what she was begging for. She just needed something and needed him to give it to her.

"I know love."

"I love you so much."

His hips stuttered as he looked into her eyes. She hadn't said anything beyond wanting him. Could she truly feel how he felt? Ineloquent as it was, all he could ask was, "Yeah?"

"So much. I've always loved you, Harry." The words were hard to get out with how hard she was breathing but she managed, and it seemed to be the perfect thing to say. He began driving into her, the quick heavy strokes of him shoving her towards her peak. Their mouths locked as he tucked his hips under a bit, pounding the most responsive bit of her, and that was all it took. Witch stars behind her eyelids and his name on her lips, Hermiome broke apart for the second time.

She was vaguely aware of Harry following her into bliss a few strokes later. All she was truly aware of in her post orgasmic haze was Harry's weight, both his body and his love, keeping her grounded. Right now she wanted to pull the blanket over them and stay wrapped in the little spot of happiness they'd carved out for themselves.

His eyes met hers as he leaned up and rested hi weight on his arms, still connected to her intimately. "How are you?"

"I'm perfect." She told him honestly. In this moment, nothing could have gone any better. "I meant it you know, it wasn't just sex talk." There was a deep need in her to soothe any misgivings he might have about how she felt. "You are everything to me, Harry. You have been for a long time. We've just been too blind to notice what was right in front of us. To be fair, we've had a bit on our plates," she teased, glad to see from his smirk that he didn't take the joke too heavily. "I know there's still a lot we need to talk about, but I love you. It might have taken us a while to see it but loving you is only thing in the world right now that I'm sure of."

The slow joy that glowed in his face was something she would always remember. "I love you to, Hermione. I don't have all the pretty words to say it but I do. And for the record, it only took you forever to see it. I've known I loved you since you were petrified in second year."

"Second year?! Harry that was ages ago! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I didn't think I had a shot, did I? Plus your friendship meant so much to me, I didn't want to risk that."

"Silly man. There's nothing you could do to drive me away. You'll always have me, you always have." She vowed, to herself and to him. There was still a war to win and whatever else life decided to dump at their door, but it would keep until morning. This night could be claimed for love.

"Now I believe you said something about playing, earlier..."

/

**A/N: **I am relatively new to this pairing and hope i did them some kind of justice. Not gonna lie, I'm fairly anxious to see how this is recieved lol so please let me known what you think!


End file.
